Remembering Distant Moons
by DayBreak15
Summary: When Nymphadora Tonks is patroling in Diagon Alley on evening she remembers back to the first time she met a certain Remus John Lupin. Set during Half-Blood Prince. Includes the three true Marauders.


**Hi, this is my fourth fanfic so reviews are very welcome (especially for constructive critisism) this is also my first Tonks/Lupin oneshot so I hope I've got them in character.**

**Disclaimer, though I may be blonde ****_and_**** British I wasn't even born when the first Harry Potter book came out therefore I can say I do not own Harry Potter.**

Walking down the once bright and cheerful streets on Diagon Alley, Nymphadora Tonks took in the sights that now fell across her eyes. Broken shop windows, old merchandise spread across the pavement; the only place in the whole alley that did not look touched by this ongoing war was the every cheerful joke shop. _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ looked as brilliant as ever with coloured lights flashing in the windows and the occasional screech then bang of fireworks coming from inside. Looking through the main window Tonks noticed that there no longer bore the sign of _U NO POO _but instead in its place _JOINT THE D.A; WE STOLE ALL OF VOLDIES COOKIES! I _don't_ think I'll be telling Molly about this, _thought Tonks as she continued her way down the alley. Seeing cloaked people up ahead she pulled her hood up and ducked into the shadows. Hiding in the tight, dark gap between _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ and _Ollivanders _made many of her childhood memories crash down onto her. When she used to come to the alley as a child her and Sirius would always use the small gap next to _Ollivanders _as a shortcut to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, which conveniently always had its kitchen doors open. It was coming out of _Fortescue's _when Tonks first met _him. _At the time she was five and he was seventeen, just about to start his seventh year at Hogwarts.

_CRASH! A young pink haired Nymphadora Tonks had just taken one step out of _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour _when disaster struck. One minute she was running outside with Sirius not far behind, and the next, she was on the floor- no not the floor- worst; she was on top of someone, on the floor. Blushing she stood up and looked down at the person she had ran into. It was an older boy, about Sirius' age, who was lying on his back with five editions of various books surrounding him. "Oi Moony where are you- HAHAHA!" came a voice of another boy who now stood next the one on the floor- Moony. The new boy was wearing round glasses and had very untidy black hair, the type that Nymphadora's mum would've had a fit over if she saw it. This boy's laughter was shortly joined by the bark like laughter of her cousin. The boy on the floor was now on his knees gathering his dropped book, "Yes, yes, _very _funny." His voice was like music to her ears somehow both calm and smooth yet highly annoyed. At this point Sirius turned to her, a smile still evident on his face, "Ah, Dora, these are my friends James Potter, also known as Prongs-" he indicated the boy with messy hair and glasses, who had now stopped laughing, though a massive grin was etched across his face. "-and Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, who it seems you've already bumped into." Snorting at his own joke he pointed towards the boy who Dora had accidentally knocked to the ground. Now that he was stood up Dora could see that he was tall and thin with pinkish scars running across his pale face, but despite that he was by far the best looking of the trio that now stood before her. Even more handsome than Sirius. His light brown hair was just long enough to be tied back while his fringe boyishly fell into his chocolate brown eyes. Once again she could feel her cheeks burn. The two boys, Moony and Prongs, gasped and looked at her in bewilderment. Even though her blushing was a big thing to her, she could tell that they were amazed that it was not only her cheeks that turned scarlet but her hair as well. Obviously seeing his friends look so gormless Sirius once again decided to speak, "Prongs, Moony, this is my cousin Andy's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, she's a metamorphmagus." But Dora was not paying attention because all she could think was, _I'm going to marry that Moony boy one day and no one's going to stop me-

-_but him, _concluded Tonks in her head. She played with her dull brown hair, _why doesn't he see he's not too old, too poor, and too dangerous but perfect for me._

**Thank you for taking your time to read this, also please review. If you are interested in what Remus is doing at this moment in time head over to my other fic ****_Warnings & Genuine Confusion x_**


End file.
